


Depraved Humans [fic + art]

by Arselle (Ellesra)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW Art, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesra/pseuds/Arselle
Summary: Karkat's just trying to watch some porn in peace and quiet when Dirk catches him at it.Seriously, fuck that guy.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Depraved Humans [fic + art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllDaveKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDaveKat/gifts).



"What are you watching?"

It feels like his pusher’s going to explode. Karkat freezes where he sits, and then throws his hands up to slam his husk-top closed.

“What the ever-loving FUCK are you doing in here!?” Karkat shouts as he throws himself around.

Dirk is leaning against the doorway. His face is this terrible mix between surprised and smug, though it’s equally clear he’s trying to hold his expression flat like the coolkid bastard that he is.

“Were you watching porn?” Dirk asks, as casual as anything. Like he’s asking what sort of grub Karkat ate last night. He’s about to deny it vehemently, to tell Dirk to fuck off so he can watch non-porn related things in peace. His bulge has other plans.

It’s already been unsheathed, and Karkat had been moments away from reaching into his trousers to fondle himself. He squeezes his legs together, repressing a shudder as his bulge pushes itself between his thighs. Then it seems to catch up with the program, and bends to go back into his nook.

Though not in the way it’s  _ supposed _ to go back in. The fucking thing seems to find it a  _ great idea _ to do a U fucking turn and throw a humongous fucking undulation party in there.   
  
Karkat whimpers.

“Hey, you don’t have to be embarrassed. Plenty of people watch porn, at this point I’m sure it’s the most watched media out there. And I get that you’d be curious. I mean, you gotta wonder, right, how we humans do it…”

The image of which is seared into Karkat’s think-pan, one human male’s meatroll sliding into the other male’s asshole. Because human males don’t  _ have _ nooks, so like the depraved fucking freaks that they are they just go for whatever hole is available.

The thought makes his bulge do a little bucking motion inside of him, and Karkat has to work really hard to hold back his whimper.

“Why don’t I tell you about it. Much better than getting some skewed view of it through the unrealistic expectations set by porn, right?”   
  
Karkat’s gaze jumps back up to Dirk’s raised brow, to his otherwise expressionless face.

What’s he playing at?

“Sure, fucking go for it, have at it, just… Make it short, I have other things to be doing today than getting cross-species schoolfeeding,” Karkat growls out, and squirms in his seat. 

“You know, I’ve actually been wondering how it would work. Trolls and humans, that is. Troll bulges seem like real hentai shit, any kinky dude’s wet dream, you get me?”

Karkat stiffens in his already strained position, trying to force his bulge to just sit still for one shitblasted minute until he’s left alone.

“What?”

At first he thinks he’s hearing wrong. A big goddamned hallucination caused by his bulge’s enthusiastic rampage inside him. Shit, he can even feel his pants getting wet where he sits. He needs to end this  _ soon _ .

“You heard me. I bet a troll bulge would feel fucking fantastic. Maybe you wouldn’t even have to prepare, you know, it would just slide right in and make itself at home. Heh. Do you guys even fuck each other in the ass? I bet it’s not as common to you, since everyone’s equipped with a hole to fuck already.”

Karkat  _ moans _ .

It’s a fucking filthy moan as well, and he stares at Dirk feeling absolutely mortified as Dirk’s mouth opens in a little o-shape.

“Fuck, shit, please for all that is holy forget that that happened, I’m… FUCK!” Karkat doubles over, as a shudder runs through him. His bulge is brushing and pushing against his shame globes, and it would feel pretty damn good if it wasn’t for fucking  _ Strider _ watching him from the other side of the room.

“Forget that you’re moaning like a goddamn slut at just a tiny mention of anal sex? Hah, dude, as if.”   
  
Dirk’s still just  _ standing there, _ and Karkat squirms, and whimpers, and hides his face behind his hands so he won’t have to look at Strider still looking so damn carefree about it all. Like he doesn’t really care that Karkat is making a fool of himself, like he doesn’t understand that he’s currently fucking himself on his own bulge in front of him.

Please,  _ please _ , don’t let him actually know what’s going on. Let him think that Karkat’s just… Sensitive to horny topics.

Even though that’s hardly any better.

“Been a long time since someone fucked you, Karkat? You’re looking a bit hot and bothered there.”   
  
Karkat lets out a whine, and his bulge increases its undulating movements.

“Fuck, you look like you’re getting fucked right now. You got a plug in or something? Are you getting off on grinding down on that while I’m here, seeing you?”

“Go, fff, go bite on a bulge, hhhh-fucking assmuncher,” Karkat grinds out. It comes out equal parts clicks and whines and actual words, and any troll would know  _ exactly _ what that meant.

“I’m not the one whining like a bitch in heat. Maybe you’re the one who needs a bulge to gag on, to shut you up a bit.”   
  
Fucking  _ depraved _ . Karkat had forgotten for a moment that humans actually  _ do _ that, they put each other's bulges in their mouths and trust each other not to bite them right off.

For just the briefest of moments the thought of having  _ Dirk’s _ cock in his mouth flashes by.

With a loud chirp Karkat climaxes around his own bulge. There is an immediate sensation of  _ wet _ , and Karkat looks down horrified as the red material drenches through his pants.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it Emi! :D


End file.
